L'un pour l'autre
by WeOnlyLiveOnce56
Summary: Jim Corrigan et Stacy Sheridan sont appelés sur une intervention qui leur fait prendre conscience de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre...


**"L'un pour l'autre"** **  
Auteur :** **sophieat**

Genre : Romance.  
Résumé : Shipp Jim Corrigan-Stacy Sheridan  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Dommage.  
J'ai écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et non pour le profit.

Aujourd'hui, notre patrouille a été appelée en intervention. Une de plus... Qu'avait-elle de différent pour que je l'évoque ? Parce qu'elle est le réel point de départ de ma vie... De ma vie de femme...  
Un immeuble vétuste était en feu. Une fuite de gaz menaçait... Jim et moi nous sommes précipités. Nous avons aidés les habitants à évacuer. Soudain, une jeune mère mexicaine est arrivée en hurlant et pleurant. Un de ces enfants était prisonnier des flammes au quatrième étage. J'ai croisé le regard de Jim un instant, et j'ai aussitôt compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. J'ai ouvert la bouche, mais bien avant que je n'ai pu parler, il m'avait sourit une trop courte seconde, comme pour un implicite adieu ; puis il a couru vers l'immeuble et y est entré ; alors que les flammes commençaient à le ravager.

Combien de temps a passé ? Même maintenant, je ne saurais le dire. J'ai scrutée de mes yeux apeurés l'immeuble, espérant voir sortir Jim. Un vrai supplice... Puis, le cinquième étage a explosé et tout le bâtiment à commencé à s'effondrer, étage par étage. Impuissante, terrifiée, j'ai prié pour voir mon coéquipier sortir de cet enfer de flammes. Mon cœur était serré sous la douleur, broyé par elle. Une douleur si intense que je n'ai même pas sentie un morceau de verre (d'une des fenêtres de l'immeuble qui venait de se briser) m'entailler légèrement la joue. La fumée de l'immeuble écroulé me piquait les yeux, mais peu m'importait vraiment. Je me refusais à imaginer le visage de Jim sous ces gravas, serrant contre lui l'enfant qu'il était parti chercher. Je me refusais à imaginer son effroi lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Je me refusais à imaginer son courage, celui du premier jour. Celui du dernier. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je faisais tout pour les retenir, et garder quelque espoir.

Soudain, dans la fumée qui se dissipait, j'ai aperçu une ombre. Elle me semblait si illusoire, mais tellement réelle. Après la douleur et la peur, c'était l'espoir qui m'étreignait le cœur. Cette ombre effaçait ma douleur, et ramenait à moi un espoir auquel je tentais de me raccrocher. Je finis par distinguer plus nettement cette ombre et Jim m'apparut, portant, d'une main, l'enfant qu'il venait de sauver. La mère, ainsi que deux des pompiers (qui venaient juste d'arriver, tandis que je tentais de prodiguer premiers soins et réconfort), se précipitèrent vers eux, les entraînant vers l'ambulance. J'aurais aimé le rejoindre tout de suite, mais l'un des pompiers avait sollicité mon aide. Jim semblait quelque peu impatient de voir les médecins cesser leur agitation autour de lui et il écoutait, l'air distrait, les remerciements de la mère et les observations des pompiers. Il avait tourné la tête vers moi et m'avait adressé un sourire. Un sourire... Il venait d'échapper à la mort et me souriait... A moi... Une joie indescriptible me saisit... Le pompier qui me parlait stoppa, m'observant. Il avait remarqué que j'étais distraite et avait suivit mon regard pour comprendre pourquoi. Il aperçut Jim au milieu de toute cette agitation et me regarda.  
 _  
_ _« C'est votre coéquipier ? »_

J'ais tournée la tête vers lui et ais acquiescée, sourire aux lèvres. Une immense fierté m'avait tout à coup envahie. Oui, cet homme, ce héros, était mon coéquipier, mon instructeur. Le pompier a du remarquer à quel point j'étais fière de cela, car il hocha sensiblement la tête.

Mais comme je haïssais ce sentiment d'effroi qui m'avait saisi ! Comme je haïssais cette idée de l'avoir perdu, cette peur qui s'était si facilement emparée de moi ! Comme je haïssais cet instant où j'avais cru tout perdre en le perdant ! Comme je haïssais l'idée de lui loin de moi, de lui sans moi... Et comme je le haïssais pour la frayeur qu'il m'avait faite !

Mais, Dieu de ciel, comme j'étais heureuse de le savoir sauf ! Il a enfin quitté les pompiers et s'est dirigé vers moi. Libérant toute mon inquiétude, je me suis blottis contre lui, laissant couler les larmes que j'avais si longtemps retenues. J'étais là, contre lui, à le sentir vivant sous mes sanglots. Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, j'ai croisé son regard. J'ai cru y lire de l'étonnement, du soulagement et quelque chose d'autre que je n'aurais pas su décrire sur l'instant. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, peu m'importait ce que c'était. Il était en vie... En vie... Ma tête sur son torse, pleurant cette impuissance qui m'avait saisie, j'ai sentie ses bras forts se resserrer autour de moi, m'apportant le réconfort et l'assurance qu'il allait bien, et dont j'avais tant besoin. Là, tout contre lui, j'ai évacuée ma détresse. Doucement, il me berçait et me murmurait, son menon posé sur ma tête, que tout était fini, que tout le monde était sauf. Je lui ais alors répondu que c'était lui qui était en vie et que c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je m'étais laissée porter par mon cœur, sans réfléchir à la portée de mes paroles. Croisant son regard à nouveau, il a ouvert la bouche, mais finalement, n'a rien dit. Plus tard, il a desserré son étreinte autour de moi, et j'ai glissée mon bras dans son dos, pour le soutenir jusqu'à notre voiture de patrouille.

Je l'ai alors raccompagnée jusqu'à son domicile. Arrivés dans son salon, je me suis précipitée, mais il m'a fait comprendre, sourire aux lèvres, qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Loin d'être offensée, j'étais, au contraire, rassurée. Je me suis à nouveau rapprochée de lui, et je me suis à nouveau réfugiée dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse, lui murmurant à quel point j'avais eu peur pour lui. A cet instant, il a baissé la tête vers moi et m'a fixée étrangement. Il semblait hésiter, puis a fini par m'avouer qu'à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment en feu, il y avait deux choses qui lui avait permis de garder tout son sang-froid, celui nécessaire pour pouvoir s'en sortir. La première était l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras, celui qu'il était parti chercher, pleurant dans ses bras et bien trop jeune pour mourir. Après cela, il est resté un instant silencieux avant de reconnaître que la seconde qui lui avait permis de rester lui-même, était le fait que j'étais dehors, à l'attendre... Moi... Je l'ai fixé intensément, sentant une larme couler le long de ma joue. Il a posé ses mains sur mon visage, j'ai fermée les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant. Puis, lentement, j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, enserrant mes doigts aux siens. Doucement, nos mains se sont serrées. Jim a rapproché lentement son visage du mien et a déposé un baiser sur ma joue, tout au coin de mes lèvres. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux. Son visage était si près du mien... A cet instant, je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie... Qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, pleinement, sans restriction... Connaître le goût de sa peau, sentir ses mains sur moi, le découvrir contre moi et me réveiller demain, dans ses bras, sereine et heureuse...

Doucement, j'ai comblée la distance nous séparant. Enfin... Tout allait pouvoir commencer... Nos lèvres se sont frôlées... Ce baiser fut simple, chaste, doux et sucré. Jim y répondit avec tendresse et amour. J'ai attendu sa réaction avec anxiété. Je l'ai vu relever légèrement la tête et me fixer intensément. Puis, il m'a prise dans ses bras, me serrant très fort, comme s'il craignait de me perdre, tout en me berçant. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés là, immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; mais peu nous importait. Cette minute, ou peut-être cette heure, était un instant de bonheur. Un instant de bonheur volé au règlement. J'y ais songé à cet instant, mais mon esprit a vite oublié cette pensée gênante. J'ai vu dans le regard de Jim que la même chose occupait son esprit mais, comme moi, il a choisi de dérober cet instant. De le faire notre. Notre...  
Se décider à poursuivre notre découverte l'un de l'autre a été la chose la plus facile qu'il m'ait été donnée de faire... Peut-être par ce qu'il s'agissait de Jim... De moi... De nous...

J'ai lentement déposée mes mains dans son cou, guidant ses lèvres vers moi. Ses mains se sont posées sur ma taille, resserrant notre étreinte. Puis, tandis que nos lèvres ne se séparaient plus, j'ai glissée mes mains jusqu'à sa chemise, entreprenant, lentement, d'en défaire chacun des boutons. Le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau a arraché à Jim un gémissement de plaisir, ses lèvres toujours contre les miennes. Ce contact a eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Jim, toujours aussi suave, a baissé son regard vers moi. Je lui ais adressé mon sourire le plus sincère, et il a saisi que je ne me contenterais pas de quelques baisers, furent-ils chastes ou passionnés... Lentement, j'ai fait lentement glisser sa chemise au sol, tandis qu'il glissait enfin ses mains dans mon dos, me procurant un frisson de plaisir. Fébrilement, j'ai ôté ma veste. Nos gestes devenaient plus sensuels, plus précis et plus pressants.

 _« La chambre... »_ ais-je enfin murmurée à Jim, étouffée par le désir. Il a aussitôt relevé la tête vers moi. Franchir cette étape, c'était bouleverser définitivement l'ordre établi entre nous...  
Mais était-il prêt ? Se sentait-il prêt ? Moi, du moins, je savais l'être... Mais, dans son hésitation, j'ai vite compris, en croisant son regard, qu'il cherchait surtout à savoir, si moi, j'étais prête. Lui, si brave sur le terrain, était tellement suave avec moi... Il ne voulait en rien presser les choses... Attendrie par cet aspect de sa personnalité, par son respect envers moi et par son côté protecteur, je lui ais simplement murmurée, pour toute réponse :  
 _  
_ _« Seulement si tu le veux... »_

Ma réponse a semblait le surprendre, mais, à mon plus grand plaisir, il a finit par me prendre très délicatement dans ses bras et me déposer, un peu plus tard, avec tout autant de tendresse, sur son lit. Là, dans la nuit la plus sombre jusqu'à l'aube la plus étincelante, nous avons appris chaque parcelle de nos corps respectifs, la saveur de nos peaux enlacées, chaque tendresse dan nos gestes fébriles. Et quand, à l'aube, nous nous sommes retrouvés ; moi, blottie dans ses bras, traçant de mes doigts des dessins sur sa peau ; lui, me serrant avec force et tendresse ; nous avons découverts pourquoi le règlement nous interdisait de partager ces instants. Enlacés ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, partageant bien plus qu'un simple lit, nous avons réalisés à quel point vivre l'un loin de l'autre, l'un sans l'autre, l'un avec l'autre ; était stupide. **Il nous fallait vivre l'un pour l'autre. L'un pour l'autre.** Ravie de cette découverte, je me suis blottie encore un peu plus contre Jim, glissant un peu plus nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Jim me serrait toujours contre lui, comme par peur de me perdre, caressant de ses doigts mes cheveux, déposant des baisers au creux de ma peau. Satisfaits et enfin heureux, nous nous sommes assoupis, jusqu'à nous retrouver dans nos propres songes...

Voilà plus de six mois que Jim et moi, nous nous sommes enfin trouvés. Notre relation n'a pas été découverte, exceptée par Hooker. Mais bien peu de choses lui échappent... Surtout quand il s'agit de votre parrain et que cela concerne également son ami de longue date, Jim ... Il a très vite compris pour nous, et bien évidemment, il n'a rien révélé. Mais par souci de ne pas le mêler à nos problèmes, s'il en survenaienent un jour si nous étions découverts, nous lui avons demandés de dire la vérité, s'il était interrogé à ce sujet. Mais il est surtout très heureux pour nous et, pour cela comme pour tout le reste, je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Quand à Romano, je crois qu'il a quelques légers soupçons à présent, mais lui aussi, ne souhaite que notre bonheur.

Bonheur... Voilà un mot que j'espérais entendre...  
Connaître... Vivre... Et partager depuis si longtemps...  
Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite...


End file.
